


Homecoming

by andrea_readwolf



Series: A Matter of Heart: Making a Family Arc [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-05
Updated: 2001-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_readwolf/pseuds/andrea_readwolf
Summary: Homecoming, Part 4 of the Making a Family Arc, A Matter of Heart SeriesStandard Disclaimer Applies.Approximately 6 years after "Oh Baby, Baby", ~209 AC





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Homecoming, Part 4 of the Making a Family Arc, A Matter of Heart Series 
> 
>  Standard Disclaimer Applies.
> 
> Approximately 6 years after "Oh Baby, Baby", ~209 AC

 

 

It had been a long and exhausting assignment. Exhausting, not because it was dangerous or fast-paced--he could handle those assignments. Preferred them, actually. Those types of assignments usually provided concrete and *fast* results...

He only *wished* he'd been so lucky this past month. No, no such luck for him. Uh-uh. He'd gotten sucked into bodyguard duty. 'Hn,' he thought, letting the wheel slide between his hands as he turned a corner.

'Joy. Bodyguard. Just what I always wanted to do.' A noise--half moan, half growl--vibrated in his throat as he struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on the street ahead of him.

Not that he didn't like Relena, his mind tumbled on. He did. She was a nice girl. A little naive still--he doubted that would ever change, and really, in a way, it was a part of what made her cute. But, really, after an entire month of being over her, 24/7, all he wanted was climb into his own bed--far, far away from *anything* female... to put away the nightmarish memories of balls and dances and galas and conferences and luncheons and all the other crap that the politically correct drowned themselves in.

He sighed heavily--the aspirated breath filling the soundless void of the car's interior. 'Home.' It was a good thought--a thought that brought a piece of calmness and contentment to his soul. The weariness that had begun to drag on him lately began to dissipate.

'Home, he was home,' he thought, pulling the shiny silver car into the graveled path.

 

* * *

 

 

The house was dark and quiet. Not an unusual thing at 2am. Still... usually *someone* was up...

He set his briefcase down in the foyer, setting his keys in the glass dish on the shiny foyer table length as he toed off his shiny black dress shoes. His fingers pulled at the creamy cravat, loosening the silken material, as he began climbing the stairs to the sleeping areas.

He moved on quiet feet towards the first door. The latch released with a soft *CLICK* and he peeked in, a warm smiling playing at his lips. The smile quickly melted into a puzzled pout when he realized the only bed in the room was empty.

He moved to the door across the hallway, looking in as well. His frown was huffed away with an amused shake of his head. That bed was unslept in as well.

Cobalt blue eyes focused on the last door at the end of the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

He whimpered. There was no other word for it as his body tried to stretch forward and grind back at the same time. His lips reached for the body kept agonizing inches away. His hips wiggled and pumped entreatingly. His arms were screaming in pain and his knees weren't any better.

"Please, please, please, please, please," he repeated pantingly, tiny cries catching in his throat.

One dark bronze hand wrapped around his waist and chest. Perfectly shaped nails swirled round one shell pink nipple, scraping down over his chest and torso, sinking achingly low over his abdomen. He cried out, begging, but the torturing hand skittled away from his aching cock.

Violent violet eyes blazed opened, searing into fiery emerald depths. And then even that simple pleasure was stolen from him as the other man's head was thrown back and a stifled cry tore from his throat.

A hot, wet tongue laved its way across his back, making him whimper again... pulling at the restraints, tearing at his arms. Soft, whispery reassurances drifted up into his ears, but he didn't want to concentrate on them. He didn't want to concentrate on anything. Anything but--

He cried out again as one finger traced up the underside of his cock.

 

* * *

 

 

He began whispering the words he knew would drive the other crazy. He wasn't sure what it was, but whenever he started talking dirty to his lovers, they always responded so well. Which pleased him. A lot.

He tasted and feasted over the broad stretch of tanned skin before him, his lips murmuring over the glistening flesh. He could feel the tenseness, the coiled muscles, straining against the restraints, straining against the need. It was always more exciting when he fought---he knew. He did it purposefully.

His lips trailed their own path back up that glorious stretch of back, his hands reaching up to caress those strong arms, squeeze, slide over them, scratching. The body against him was surging with desire; he knew that as surely as if it was his own body.

For all practical purposes, it could have been his body--he knew it as well. Its likes, its dislikes, its taste, its texture, all were ingrained upon his memory. When his hand slipped from that gorging bicep to tease the soft down, he knew the responding shiver was not only one of lust but also one of slight ticklishness. When his hand slid down that long extent of torso, slid over that muscled thigh and squeezed... When his body molded to the other's...

He growled, his lips parting over his lover's throat, his pearly white teeth grazing over the tangy skin. "I want you..."

His lover's body moved against him, begging. Marine eyes drifted close, a smile pulling at those feasting lips. He knew it would take more than just a little foreplay to hear his lover beg aloud. That's all right. The long chestnut haired boy a foot away begged loud enough for the both of them.

It wasn't the sound of the door opening that caught his attention--the whimpering cries two feet away wouldn't allow it. Nor was it the spicy scent that accompanied the newcomer--for the room was already doused in the intoxicating scent. Nor was it the cool draft of air that rushed across his bare back--they'd learned long ago to turn on a fan *before* the games started...

It was the husky, nasal voice, lit with amusement.

"Well, I can see no one missed me much."

 

* * *

 

 

The sight that greeted him when he walked into his bedroom was... amazing.

In fact, he'd had to blink several times to make sure a month's deprival wasn't making him see things. But no, the vision was still there. His cock grew hard in an instant.

One month's absence from his lovers was enough to leave him... a bit... well, horny. Not having a moment's time of privacy had made the matter worse. Being with Relena the entire time *definitely* hadn't helped--all she could talk about when not talking about politics was how much she wished Dorothy had come along.

Silently, he had been pleased that the freaky blonde chick hadn't come along for the tour--at least he wasn't the only one stuck not getting any for the last month.

But this... *this*. His throat was dry as he continued to stare at the sight before him, studying every detail, encrypting it to memory.

The bed was black. The sheets, the comforter, the pillows--all black silk. The speckled cast iron frame was draped in scarves of black and scarlet and emerald. The bed alone was a seductive sight. But that wasn't what held his attention so transfixed.

It was the four bodies-- completely naked-- on that bed. His four friends and lovers. On his bed--well, actually, this one was Duo's, he thought... but *still*...

It was a damn sexy sight. Made all the more so by their positioning. He smiled--more to himself than to anyone else--and let his suitcase slide off his shoulder and onto the floor by the door. He unbuttoned the first three pearly buttons on his starched dress shirt, letting the cool air in the room try to cool his suddenly hot skin.

Wufei and Quatre had somehow managed to cuff both Duo and Trowa--a feat in and of itself considering how Duo alone--though kinky--really hated to be the one wearing cuffs. It surprised him that the fur-lined cuffs were still firmly clasped around his love's wrists until he realized the man's hair was loose--his picks and locks gone with the braid.

He smiled and shook his head. The cuffs were fastened to one of the beam overhangs--made of gandanium alloy. Not even Trowa could bend them, which he'd done with several bed frames before Quatre learned--holding both men on their knees with their arms wrenched overhead.

Seeing both Duo and Trowa on their knees was an enticing sight in and of itself. Add to the picture an equally naked Wufei and Quatre who were slowly teasing the other two men--he saw it. It was deliberate torment on their part... and it was working too, he could tell--with lips and fingers and teeth.

He almost growled. Instead, he leaned back against the door, feeling it slide shut behind him, and said:

"Well, I can see no one missed me much."

Violet eyes blinked open first and flew towards him. An ecstatic body was soon to follow--had not bronze arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, holding him back. Good thing, he thought with a smile, eyeing the cuffs still binding his longhaired love to the bed frame. His eyes drifted to meet Wufei's glittering onyx gaze.

Wufei's head dipped--his eyes never leaving Heero's. His mouth opened over one creamy shoulder, his teeth scraping over the delicate skin before his tongue whipped out to bathe the offended shoulder.

Fire blazed in those cobalt depths he stared into and he smiled against Duo's delicious skin. Lazily, he nibbled his way up Duo's throat, revealing in the whimpery cries of his longhaired lover. "You're back early," he purred, his eyes still not leaving those of his Japanese lover.

He was thankful for the solid door behind him. His breath was ragged in his chest as he watched Wufei attend to Duo's shoulder, those onyx eyes holding him in place. He felt the fire flame in the pit of his stomach, knew it must have shown in his eyes for he saw the tell-tale smile kiss his lips.

"Tease," he growled softly--which only delighted the Wufei more.

"We weren't expecting you back for another week," Quatre murmured, resting his cheek against Trowa's back as he looked back at Heero.

"Relena called the tour off early," Heero replied, finally pushing away from the door, pulling at the silk cravat. "Said she wasn't feeling well."

"Hn. You mean she was missing Dorothy and the baby," Trowa corrected, tilting his head sideways so one emerald green eye showed.

Heero smiled, depositing the cravat on the dresser and beginning work on his dress shirt, pulling it free from his dark pants. "I think she might have mentioned that once or twice..."

He was free from both shirt and pants before he reached the side of the bed and climbed in. He rolled over onto his stomach, pillowed his head on his arms, and closed his eyes, seemingly ignoring his life-mates.

Duo moaned, Wufei not stopping his attack on the long chestnut haired man's body. His body shifted, reaching out for its Japanese lover in an unconscious movement.

"Heeerroooo..."

"Not even a kiss goodnight?" Wufei murmured from his position at Duo's neck.

"If you want we can--" the blond began, only to end with a groan.

"If you even *suggest* stopping, I promise next time *you'll* be the one in cuffs," Trowa whispered breathlessly--the most he'd said all night.

Quatre moaned and pressed back against his love, his cock rubbing enticingly between the other's crease and thighs. "Promise?" His lips nibbled an earlobe as a hand dared to brush against the tender flesh hidden behind one knee.

A guttural cry rumbled in response to the touch as Trowa's legs buckled, his hips grinding down hard, forcing Quatre into a sitting position with Trowa on his lap. The brown-haired man nodded and gasped, "Uh huh, and leave you there..."

A hand moved over that sensitive patch of skin again, feeling his lover's body respond so violently. "We can't allow that," Quatre whispered, letting his hand slip up around that knee and roam over the tense thigh, back and forth. He kissed Trowa's neck one last time and then pulled away.

"Hey, Heero, didn't you miss us even a little?" Quatre asked in his cutest puppy-dog-face-voice. The muffled 'hn' he got made him smile and he crawled over the bed until he'd effectively straddled the Japanese man's back.

"I think you did," he confided. "I know I missed you," he confessed, leaning over and kissing Heero's back between the two shoulder blades. He licked the pale bronzed skin--making a mental note to get Heero to the pool later--trailing up to one shoulder and nipping.

Quatre smiled continuing his assault on Heero's shoulder. He dragged his nails over the shoulder, feeling the tiny shiver that ran through the body beneath his. "Tell me, Heero, didn't you miss us...?" His hand scratched a path lower... smoothing out over one hip and sliding between the slick boxer shorts and the hot skin. "...Even a little?"

Quatre growled, leaning up enough to whisper hoarsely in Heero's ear as his hand began to massage the hard cock it found. "I think you did..."

"*I* think it's rude not even to say hello," Duo whimpered. "Heeroooo!!! C'mon! Don't leave me like this! Wufei's being mean!!!" He was still whimpering since Wufei refused to stop his tasting and touching.

Heero growled, rolling beneath Quatre--who quickly shifted his weight so as not to lose his position on top of his Japanese lover. He pulled the blond's mouth to his and kissed him roughly, his hand moving to the naked man's backside, grinding their hips together.

"Dammit! Screw Quatre! Kiss *ME*!!!"

It was another moment before Quatre managed to pull away and began nibbling at Heero's lips, his hands crushing Heero's shoulders, his hips grinding against Heero's hips. "I think Duo missed you too," he murmured.

"You think?" Heero asked with amusement, his fingers trailing over Quatre's curved backside, massaging, encouraging the blond to move harder.

"Y-yes, I d-do-mmm," the blond replied before being kissed soundly again.

"Maybe I should do something about that," Heero suggested after another minute.

Quatre nodded mutely, panting. Heero rolled out from beneath the blond and rolled up to the other three men. Quatre laid back to watch his four lovers play, smiling contentedly.

Heero climbed to his knees and looked from Duo--who was whimpering, still--to Wufei--who was nibbling contentedly on Duo's neck--to Trowa. The tall man was waiting patiently--as patiently as a handcuffed man could--alternating his attention from the picturesque Duo and Wufei before him, to the scenic view of Heero with Quatre draped over him. His emerald eyes were burning, his gaze held fast to Heero.

"Did you miss me, too?" Heero growled, slipping between Duo and Trowa's bodies and leaning closer to Trowa.

Emerald eyes hooded, lips opened to whisper 'yes' but the word was stolen away by Heero's lips as the Japanese man leaned in closer and raped his mouth. Trowa moaned, surging into the kiss eagerly. Hands began roaming over his back, encouraging him--he needed no encouragement. Trowa moved against Heero as much as the cuffs would allow him.

Heero drew a moan from Trowa's lips as he pulled back. Passion-filled green eyes blinked opened and stared at him. "Y-yes," he said finally.

"Good," Heero growled, leaning back in for another kiss.

"Me, dammit! Kiss me!"

Heero smiled, brushing his lips back and forth across Trowa's. The green-eyed man's lips followed his, searchingly. Their tongues met, melded, parried, thrust. Trowa moaned into Heero's greedy mouth. Heero's hands groped down his back, seizing his backside and rutting against him.

Behind him, Duo cried out, the cuffs clanking hard against the bed frame. "Heero," he whimpered, pleadingly, pulling at the cuffs.

Trowa entreated Heero's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it as his body moved willingly against Heero's. And then he pulled back, still dropping kisses wherever he could. "I think someone else missed you."

Heero's lips dropped to his collarbone. "Do you think?"

A hand ghosted his underarm; another grazed his knee. Trowa moaned an affirmation.

Heero smiled and returned his lips to Trowa's, kissing the taller man thoroughly before pulling away and turning. "I can't imagine who..."

Violet eyes narrowed on him and he leaned back, resting against Trowa. The taller man leaned over him, his lips grazing against Heero's neck and shoulder.

"Heero... Hee-chan... please..." He strained against the cuffs and arms that held him, moaning, whimpering. "Dammit, Heero..."

He was on him, his warm breath caressing his cheek a moment before his lips touched. "What do you want, Duo?" His hands brushed Duo's waist, slipping around, pulling.

"You," the longhaired man breathed, his lips searching for Heero's.

Heero gave them up to this man he loved, kissing him more fiercely than the two men before, devouring, savoring. When he had taken his fill of the man's lips, he pulled back, Duo's lips following. Heero kissed a path down Duo's chin, his lips muzzling the tender throat as he whimpered.

"God, how I've missed you," Duo moaned, violet eyes drifting shut as he leaned back onto Wufei's supporting warmth, giving Heero free access to his body. "We've both missed you..."

"Hai," he whispered back, his lips trailing lower until the reached the American man's swelling tummy. "I've missed you both, too."

"Heero..."

Duo's head fell back against Wufei's shoulder, his lips still teasing his throat as his hands trailed down his sides. One hand reached out and sunk into the rich thickness of dark unruly hair, seizing Heero's scalp and dragging his head back up Duo's body until those questing lips were nibbling the American's shoulder.

Heero looked up. Wufei looked up. They smiled. They kissed. They cradled Duo's body between theirs.

"Welcome home," Wufei whispered hoarsely.

Heero's answer was a growl and a smile as his lips began nibbling at Duo's neck. The longhaired man cried out, arching between them. Wufei replied with an equally wolfish smile and began tracing patterns along Duo's throat. The American surged.

"Okay! That's it! If someone doesn't fucking FUCK me NOW, there's going to be HELL to pay the minute I'm outta these cuffs!"

Heero and Wufei pulled back simultaneously, smirking, their eyes meeting, holding, mating, sharing, loving. Heero moved first, leaning back into Duo, seizing his longhaired love's lips, kissing him senseless, pulling away after agonizing minutes, gasping for breath.

"What do you want, koibito?" he whispered, his cheek pressed against Duo's, his arms wrapped around the bound man's back.

"Don't leave me," Duo gasped, his violet eyes shut tight as his face curved into Heero's neck, engulfing himself in the spicy scent that could drive him crazy without a single touch.

"Never," he replied without missing a beat. "You're stuck with me--forever and a day." His lips trailed back to that sensitive neck, finding an already well-kissed spot and seizing it.

Duo whimpered for a moment and then bit down on Heero's shoulder--the Japanese man's groan fed his desire. Behind him, he could feel Wufei's heat, and that excited him further. It had been too long, too long since he'd had both his lovers in his bed.

"Wufei... please..."

 

* * *

 

 

Quatre lay there, watching Heero and the others, a satisfied smile resting peacefully upon his lips. One hand played lazily over his stomach, his other arm was thrown over his head, his fingers playing in his own blond hair.

He watched for a minute when Heero turned to Duo, but his eyes soon flitted back to his own mate, watching as the Trowa watched the other three. They made a damn sexy sight, he thought, but none of them could come close to what he felt for his Trowa--no matter how much he loved them.

He didn't move until he realized Wufei was reaching for the lube. Things hadn't gone the way he'd imagined them... but then, they seldom did. If it was one thing they were good at---and there were several----it was compensation. The plan had proceeded on track until they'd gotten Duo and Trowa locked to the bed frame. From there on up, things had taken their own course. Heero's appearance was a perfect example.

But Quatre couldn't have been more pleased by his Japanese lover's sudden return. It meant an end to the moopey-Duo they'd been dealing with for the past two weeks. And a moopey Duo was not a fun thing to put up with... a moopey *pregnant* Duo just made things all the worse.

Quatre grabbed the lube and handed it to Wufei. The man smiled in gratitude. Quatre turned back to look at Trowa--only to realize *he* was being watched. His contented smile turned wolfish. Grabbing the lube tube from where Wufei had dropped it, he crawled over to his tall lover.

"So tell me, lover-man of mine," Quatre said hoarsely, his eyes never leaving those fascinating emerald eyes. "Did *you* miss *me*?" His lips ghosted the underside of Trowa's raised arm, nuzzling the soft down. He could feel Trowa tense and smile at the hissed answer.

"Alwaysssss..."

He slid his hand down Trowa's back, his fingers mapping out each curve and hollow before gliding over one tight ass and squeezing. "I wonder what we could do about that..." His finger teased the smooth crack, trailing from beginning to--

"Q-Quatre..." Trowa grounded out, struggling to control his breathing.

He nipped at the stretched skin beneath his lips, his tongue darting out to taste the saltiness. "Yes, Trowa?" he asked innocently.

The blond's lips and teeth moving over such a sensitive area were driving him crazy... He'd given up trying to control his breathing----his love made breathing normally impossible on the best of days... "Maybe we could---"

"Wufei! Stop teasing and fuck me already!"

Marine met emerald... Lips were curved. Quatre stood on his knees, one hand still playing with Trowa's ass while the other was playing with Trowa's hair. "I wonder," he murmured, nuzzling Trowa's shoulder before brushing his lips against Trowa's. "Do you want me to fuck you, Trowa?"

"Uh huh," the taller man mumbled, his lips searching for Quatre's----which always seemed to flit out of reach. "Quatre..."

The blond smiled. "Yes, Trowa?" His finger slipped between the two smooth cheeks and brushed against the puckering of flesh.

"Fuck me already," Trowa managed before capturing the other's lips.

Quatre allowed his lips to be stolen in the kiss--but only for a minute. Then he pulled back with tiny little kisses and whispered, "Why, Trowa, I thought you'd never ask..." as one finger slid home.

In his arms, Trowa groaned, pushing back on the finger. Quatre moved his lips over the second most sensitive spot on Trowa's body, sliding the second finger in beside the first. Above them, the cuffs clinked.

"Quatre..." Trowa's hips shifted against the blond's hand.

"What, Trowa? What do you want?" Quatre breathed, enjoying this game. His hand released its hold on the other's mane and ghosted down his chest and stomach, seizing his cock. Trowa groaned. "Do you want me to suck you?" he asked before his lips trailed low and took the bouncing, creamy head between his lips.

"Oh God, yes!" Duo cried out from behind him. Quatre smiled, continuing to lick and suck at Trowa. And then he turned, shifted, rubbing his ass against Trowa's cock. The blond leaned forward and bit Heero's shoulder.

The Japanese man responded by thrusting into Duo--who was trapped, rather pleasantly, between Heero and Wufei. Quatre heard the growl that resonated from Heero's throat and he shifted his hips against him even as he continued to abuse his shoulder.

"Don't you think you're a little over-dressed, Heero?" he asked, rubbing his cock back and forth against the silk boxers. "Maybe we could do something about that..." His little hands slipped into the waistband of the silky boxer shorts and started shifting them lower.

Heero didn't verbally approve the removal of his shorts, but the shifting of his hips allowed easier access in their removal. He leaned farther into Duo, shifting his weight to allow the blond to slip the shorts past his knees and off... the gnawing teeth on his shoulder were replaced with tiny, wet kisses before the blond moved away.

"Good Heero," he thought he heard before he centered on Duo's moans. But then Duo was pushing forward and it was easy to forget the two behind him.

Quatre moved back to Trowa and kissed him soundly. As his lips and teeth grazed and played, his hands were busy unhooking the shiny cuffs. The minute his hand was free, Trowa was reaching for Quatre, touching him wherever he could. The blond writhed in pleasure against him.

Quatre allowed Trowa some control for only so long before slipping away from him, moving to his back. Gently, Quatre pushed Trowa forward, closing the small gap between the two parties. Trowa needed little encouragement and soon his body was pressed flush against Heero's back.

Quatre wrapped his arm under Trowa's, as though he was trying to pull him back. Trowa's free hand was searching down Heero's side. Heero's hips shifted back--as much as an allowance as he was going to give given his present position, one hand resting reassuringly at Duo's waist, the other locking their two cocks together as they moved against one another.

Freeing his arm from Quatre's hold he guided his cock to Heero's ass, swallowing a groan as the other man thrust back against him, sucking his cock's head into his body. Trowa finished burying himself inside Heero's tight ass before the other could pull away, pushing against Duo. Behind him, he could feel Quatre positioning himself at his ass, could feel the wet tip of Quatre's cock pushing into him even as he pushed into Heero.

He let the groan fall from his lips, feeling his body both capture and captured between two of his lovers. Quatre's hands tormented him, one brushing at the sensitive skin under his arms... the other teasing behind his knees. Trowa moved faster, harder. Quatre responded first, taking what he offered and returning in full force.

The momentum of two bodies rocked Heero into Duo, crescendoing their already frenetic thrusts against one another. Heero tore his lips free from Duo's, gasping. Desire burned in cobalt blue eyes as they stared into the dark onyx of his other lover. Wufei leaned over Duo's writhing body--never breaking the even rhythm of thrusts--and kissed Heero deeply.

Duo came first, screaming 'Oh my God!' as Wufei and Heero's mouths sucked at his throat and neck. Wufei was soon to follow, strangled cries never making it past his lips as he bit down into the flesh he'd been sucking only seconds before--which caused Duo's to groan and sag against the Chinese boy.

Heero held out past his lovers, switching his attention to the two men behind him now, thrusting back against Trowa's incoming thrust with as much strength as he had left in him. Trowa groaned, and began thrusting harder. Quatre cried out, manicured nails slicing into skin at Trowa's sides. Trowa's moved fast, the hand that had remained at Heero's side now sliding forward and pumping Heero's cock--slick with Duo's cum.

Heero fought to hold out, but it was a losing battle. Trowa's teeth scraped over his shoulder. The two stimuli--Trowa's teeth and Trowa's hand--pushed the last of Heero's restraints out the second story window. He came with a loud guttural cry.

Trowa smiled, releasing what little restraint he'd managed to maintain. Seconds later he came inside Heero with a low moan. They stayed like that for several moments, all too exhausted to move.

"See?" Quatre mumbled after their pants had begun to die down. "Don't I just come up with the best ideas?"

"Hn. Sure, Q-man," Duo groaned. "But, uh, *why* am I the only one still in these damn cuffs?"

 

The End

Andrea Readwolf

 


End file.
